An Adventure of the Heart
by DanielleBowtieandSouffleGirl
Summary: When Hermione Granger decides to have an adventure,she uses her Time Turner to go back in time...only she didn't quite plan to go back this far in time.Looking around nothing is familiar. She comes face to face with a mysterious stranger named the Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

**An Adventure of the Heart**

**Chapter 1**

**Doctor/Hermione Crossover**

**I always loved Hermione's Time Turner so I decided to write a fanfiction about it.**

**I love Doctor Who & Hp I think it would be amazing if they met.**

As Hermione Jean Granger made her way down to the Great Hall, she could not help but be overcome with a sudden unexplained feeling for adventure. Opening the heavy wooden doors she smiled brightly her brown eyes twinkling as she took her seat next to Luna and Ginny. Luna smiled at Hermione and hugged her. Hermione smiled returning the hug laughing softly at Luna's lion headdress she was wearing.

"Good morning Luna, and how did you sleep dear?"

Luna replied with a tilt of her head, smiling softly.

"I slept fine Hermione I had a dream I was chasing Nargles."

Luna giggled softly looking around the Great Hall trying to find Neville.

Hermione smiled as a sleepy looking Ron sat down across from her fixing his messy bed hair. Harry sat down beside Ron giving Hermione, Ginny & Luna a smile.

"Good morning Ron & Harry." Hermione chirped up as Ron started stuffing his face with strawberry pastries with vanilla frosting.

"Honestly Ron, can you be any more disgusting?"

Hermione shook her head as Ginny laughed.

"Oh come on Mione you know you love me."

Ron said as a bit of food fell out of his mouth landing on his plate.

"Hermione blushed slightly and starting laughing as Ron's face showed embarrassment from the escaped food on his plate."

Grinning like an idiot Ron wiped his face and drank some of his pumpkin juice.

Fred & George silently made their way over to Hermione grinning like fools as they hugged her from behind scaring her. Hermione let out a shriek of surprise as she was hugged fiercely, lifted from the wooden bench. Fred & George laughed at Hermione's surprised face and kissed her cheeks. Hermione laughed and hugged them both around the neck one after the other.

"Hello boys, did you feel the need to scare me this early in the morning?"

Fred & George looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes Mione Bunnie we did!" You're the best one to scare!

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled at her two pranksters. I swear one of these days I'm going to get you back! Mione giggled as she said goodbye to everyone, gathering her books walking out of the Great Hall.

As Hermione made her way up to her dorm she couldn't help but run her fingers over her time turner necklace, remembering how wonderful it had felt to use it. Smiling to herself she went to her wardrobe and pulled out her purple velvet concealment bag and emptied its contents. Examining the possessions she holds dear to her heart she smiles, her brown eyes gleaming. Carefully placing all her money, some of her books and a few pictures of her friends inside the bag she stood up and pulled it shut. She smiled and said to herself "Its time I had an adventure of my own." Mione smiled brightly.

"I think a few turns should take me where I need to go." As soon as Hermione turned the necklace a blinding light engulfed her and she was pulled back as she lost control of the necklace. She watched as her life flashed before her very eyes. How far had she gone back in time? Frantically she stood up taking in her surroundings; it looked as though she was by the lake near Hogwarts. It did not look the same though, it was murky and dark filled with algae. Her eyes filled with tears of frustration as she looked around seeing nothing familiar to her. How far back had she gone….how will I ever get back…..?

Am I lost forever to the world I once knew so well….my friends...Hogwarts my home…?

Sinking to the ground with a heavy heart full of sorrow, she stayed there for what seemed like forever. Miss Hermione Jean Granger the brightest witch of her age now the lost, irresponsible witch. Invisible to the world she once knew.

Hermione lifted her head slightly trying to see through her tears as she heard a strange noise coming from behind her. What she saw amazed her, she stopped crying. There in front of her eyes was a blue police box, with smoke coming out of it. How did it get there she did not know, but it was glowing and was lit up from the inside. Just as she was about to stand up a mysterious handsome man with dark brown wavy hair stepped out. He looked around and instantly his eyes were drawn to Hermione's face.

Hermione did not feel scared of this mysterious strange man she was intrigued by his kind face. Without thinking she stood up, wiped her eyes and started to walk in his direction. Meeting him halfway she smiled shyly as his deep eyes met hers. She noticed his bow tie and his old fashioned clothes and thought to herself.

"Wow he sure knows how to dress!"

Hermione liked his clothes, they seemed right on him.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger…and you are?."

Hermione said softly not daring to take her eyes off this mysterious man.

"I'm the Doctor." The mysterious man said smiling smugly.

"The Doctor? Well Doctor whats your first name?"

Hermione asked slightly confused by his answer.

"Just the Doctor is what I am called."

The man replied smiling, pulling out a strange object from his pocket.

"What is that?"

Hermione asked slightly frightened looking at the strange object he held.

"Oh this, this is just my trusted sonic screwdriver."

The Doctor replied, pointing it in her direction scanning her.

Hermione became defensive as she pointed her wand at the Doctor.

"What are you doing?"

Hermione asked in a scared voice.

The Doctor laughed at her and told her to put her wand away.

Hermione did not know why, but she did as he said. Smiling the doctor offered her his hand and she took it without a thought. He smiled knowingly at her and led her into his blue police box. Once inside Hermione's face became one of shock. It was bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. Turning to the Doctor Hermione gave a questioning look of disbelief.

"Welcome to the TARDIS Hermione Granger."

The Doctor said smiling; this is my time traveling machine.

I can go anywhere I wish to, I have all of time & space to explore.

"Where would you like to go Hermione?"

The Doctor asked looking into her deep brown eyes.

"Anywhere and everywhere."

Hermione replied without thinking about the one place she should be…..Hogwarts her home, with her friends who love her & her brilliant life, her happy life.

The Doctor smiled and rubbed the central console of his TARDIS and smiled.

Take us where we need to go sexy girl. The TARDIS hummed to life making a strange noise and then traveling through space.

**Please Review Darlings I want to know if you like my story!**

**Love,**

**Danielle Jane :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Adventure of the Heart**

**Chapter 2**

**Doctor/Hermione Crossover**

Hermione smiled to herself as the Doctor paced around his TARDIS, saying silly things which made her laugh out loud. Turning around smiling at her, he rubbed his hands together and closed the space between them. Looking up at him she smiled.

"Hello Doctor." Hermione said, her deep brown eyes twinkling.

"Hello Hermione." The doctor replied, his deep eyes playful.

"Where would you like to go?" The doctor asked playfully, messing up her hair.

"Can we go see the Tudor Monarchs?" Hermione asked hopefully, her eyes alight with excitement.

"Well...I'm not so sure that's such a good idea, "Mione." The doctor replied looking at her, deep in thought.

"Why not, Doctor?" Hermione asked, feeling a bit hurt and speaking defensively.

"Henry VIII is why, Hermione, what if he falls in love with you?" The Doctor said, eyes full of a sorrow deep and longing.

"Why would he? I'm nothing special, Doctor." Hermione replied, casting her eyes down at her ballet flat shoes.

"Hermione...because you're beautiful and captivating with your deep brown and beautiful eyes." The Doctor replied, gently cupping her cheek with his hand.

"Please, Doctor?" Hermione begged not only with her eyes, but with her lips.

Hermione melted into the Doctor as he gently placed his hand on the small of her back and kissed her with such a tenderness she could not describe or understand. Ron had never kissed her like this, Ron's kisses compared to this were rough and rushed. The Doctor's kiss seemed to last forever, his actions so precise and measured. Careful and tender the Doctor was, as he held her close to himself.

As the Doctor slowly tilted Hermione's head upwards to meet his eyes, she smiled and whispered his name. The Doctor laughed softly, smiling down at her.  
>"Let's go see Henry VIII, 'Mione." The Doctor said with a hint of sarcasm.<br>"Yay!" Hermione said, laughing.

The Doctor ran over to the central console rubbing his "sexi", as he called her. The TARDIS hummed to life once again. Motioning "Mione" over, the Doctor smiled to ahead tell the TARDIS where we need to go. "Mione" looked at the doctor, unsure of what to do. When he smiled Hermione knew what to do, she touched the console and a whirl was heard as they spun through time and space.

The Doctor gave Hermione a gentle push in the direction of the wardrobe, telling her to change into something suitable for England in the time of Kings and Queens. Hermione comes back walking softly towards the Doctor wearing a beautiful beaded emerald green ball gown with beautiful pearls. The Doctor turned around facing her smiling.

"You look beautiful Hermione, I hope the King doesn't fancy you in this."  
>The Doctor said with a hint of a smile.<p>

"Doctor, only you would say that." Hermione said giggling softly and rolling her eyes playfully.

Taking the Doctors arm, she walked outside, leaving the comfort of the TARDIS. Walking outside, they were met with the chilly air, and looking around they saw snow on the ground. Hermione shivered and the Doctor held her close.

"We can still go back in the TARDIS "Mione." The Doctor said hopefully.

"No, I'm not letting you talk me out of this one, Doctor." Hermione said with a hint of fierceness.

The Doctor laughed heart fully, unknowingly walking towards danger. Hermione wrapped in his gentle, warm embrace smiled up at him as they walked towards the Tudor Castle. Hermione shivered as the wind slapped her face, making her cheeks rosy and her hair whip around her. The Doctor smoothed her hair telling her to put it into a bun. Hermione obeyed a little shocked he would ask her to do this...did he not like her hair down?  
>Seeing Hermione's face fall the Doctor whispered in "Mione's "ear<br>"It's improper for your hair to be down in this century, it's considered a sin."  
>Hermione nodded softly, looking into the Doctors eyes.<p>

"Alright Doctor, lets go see the Monarchs." Hermione replied smiling brightly, her brown eyes twinkling.

They were walking in the doors when they were ambushed by guards. The Doctor, in his commanding voice, told the guards to release Hermione. The guards turned to their King Henry VIII. The King circled Hermione looking at her with greedy eyes. Hermione didn't meet his eyes, afraid of his intensity. Hermione knew it was wrong, without looking at his face she knew he was not a kind person. As the King continued to circle Hermione she started to shake slightly afraid. The Doctor saw this and commanded the King's attention. The King walked over to the Doctor and studied him, the Doctor's face unreadable.  
>"Who are you?" The King asked his eyes fixing on the Doctor.<p>

"I am the Doctor." The Doctor replied with his eyes fierce.

The King nodded, not taking his eyes off the Doctor.

"What are you doing in my Castle then, Doctor?" The King asked.

"I came with my friend Hermione here to visit your beautiful Kingdom." The Doctor replied, his face showing no sign of emotion.

"Release them!" The King commanded.

After the guards had released them, Hermione ran to the Doctor, burying her face in his shoulder. Hermione shook slightly, trying to control her rapid heart rate and breathing. The Doctor held her gently, not taking his eyes off the King. The King held his head high looking between the Doctor and Hermione smiling in a very disturbing way. Hermione turned around coming face to face with a very beautiful woman. Hermione blinked and stared. Realizing it was the Queen, she curtsied low and waited for the Queen to acknowledge her. The Queen nodded and the Doctor bowed respectfully. The Queen Catherine of Aragon smiled at the two of them turning to her husband, the King.  
>"My Lord, who are our guests?" The Queen asked looking back towards the Doctor and Hermione.<p>

"This is the Doctor and Hermione." The King replied not taking his eyes off of Hermione's face.

"It is nice to meet you." The Queen replied smiling.

"It is nice to meet you too Queen Catherine." The Doctor and Hermione said together.

The Queen walked over to Hermione taking her by the hands, looking at her dress.  
>"Your dress is very beautiful." The Queen told Hermione. Hermione smiled softly, looking at the Queen.<br>"Thank you My Lady." Hermione replied respectfully, smiling softly.

"Who made it for you?" The Queen asked eyeing the beautiful fabric.

"It was a gift from the Doctor." Hermione said, glancing at the Doctor out of the corner of her eye, who nodded his approval.

The Queen turned in the Doctor's direction, smiling.  
>"That was a lovely gift to give," The Queen said smiling kindly. "it is a very beautiful dress Doctor." The Queen said looking at Hermione's dress again.<p>

"Come with me Hermione, dear. I'd like to show you something," the Queen said.  
>Hermione smiled, looking at this kind Queen's face. She walked away, leaving the Doctor and the King to talk amongst themselves. Hermione did not know why she trusted this Queen, it might have been her kind face or her kind eyes that made her decide to trust her, but either way she did. Hermione felt sorry for the Queen, having a husband like that, one so powerful and greedy. He could dismiss the Queen if he wanted to, knowing that must be a horrible pain to live with. Not knowing if today would be the day your King decides you are not fit to be his Queen anymore. The Queen led Hermione down a long hallway and to a room at the very end of the hallway. The Queen knocked and one of her ladies in waiting opened the door and curtsied not only to her Majesty the Queen but to Hermione as well. Hermione quickly composed herself and curtsied back. The Queen turned around facing Hermione as the ladies in waiting closed the doors. The Queen smiled at Hermione looking at her rosy cheeks and deep brown eyes.<br>"You are very beautiful." The Queen said to Hermione.  
>Hermione blushed looking down at her hands.<p>

"Thank you your Majesty." Hermione replied, looking up at her politely.  
>The Queen smiled, nodding.<p>

"Tell me Hermione, what is it you're doing here?" The Queen asked slightly intrigued.

"The Doctor and I came to see your Kingdom." Hermione replied her face guarded.

"Ah, I see." The Queen replied skeptically.

"So you do not intend on stealing my husband from me?" The Queen replied.

"No!" Hermione replied her mouth open in shock. "Why would I try to steal your husband?" Hermione replied puzzled.

"It is no secret that the King does not fancy me anymore, he desires a more beautiful Queen, a younger, innocent Queen." Queen Catherine said her face full of pain.

"I would never do that." Hermione replied sincerely, staring up at the Queen's face with the utmost respect. "I already love one person...but I don't know if he loves me." Hermione replied, looking away.

"Ah, you love the Doctor," The Queen replied. "I saw the way you two looked at each other, if that is not love then there is no hope for the rest of us." The Queen replied knowingly.

**Please Review Darlings I want to know if you like my story!**

**Love,**

**Danielle Jane :D**


End file.
